One Anmaglâhk
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Noble Dead Saga. A part of Sgäile doesn’t trust Magiere, knowing what half her blood turns her into. The other part, however, would trust her with his life. Sgäile reflects on his conflicting emotions with the dhampir. One shot.


DIS: I love Sgäile...Especially in _Child of a Dead God_. Oh, why did he have to die...?

--

_Title: One Anmaglâhk_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: General_

_Summary: Noble Dead Saga. A part of Sgäile doesn't trust Magiere, knowing what half her blood turns her into. The other part, however, would trust her with his life. Sgäile reflects on his conflicting emotions with the dhampir. One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Noble Dead Saga._

_Notes/Warnings: Set during _Child of a Dead God_; implied Sgäile/Magiere; one shot; first attempt at Noble Dead Saga fic_

--

_One Anmaglâhk_

Sgäile rested his head against the wall of the cave they were resting in. The snowy landscape outside could not hide the truth of what lied out there. His fight with the unexpected vampires that had emerged in the castle had wearied him greatly. His wound gave a sharp pang from time to time, but he knew it was healing smoothly. He glanced to his student, Osha, and saw that the young anmaglâhk was recovering from his injuries. Wynn was safely encased in his cloak. The two younger companions of their group had settled in for sleep.

His eyes drifted to Léshil, who was leaning, exhausted, on the other side of the cave. He appeared to be sleeping, but Sgäile could not be certain. Beside him was Magiere, dhampir and renowned vampire slayer. Her falchion was propped against the cave's wall beside her and she had one hand tightly clenched around the hilt, her other hand clasped in Léshil's.

When sailing the waters, Sgäile had not entirely trusted Magiere. He knew that he owed her a debt, however, as she had sworn to protect Leanâlhâm and did so well. He was also aware that she was not a monster as Aoishenis-Ahâre claimed; even though he disliked going against any thoughts that Aoishenis-Ahâre presented, he could not allow himself to agree with what was said of Magiere. She was considered undead by his people because of her dhampir nature, but was, in fact, living.

He knowingly admitted that he admired Magiere. She held a fierce protection that Sgäile felt for his own family and would do anything for those that traveled with her or she cared deeply about. She fought well and it reminded him of a woman of his cast, as there were not many women of other races that could hold her own battle. Her distrust in others was a natural barrier that she had carved around herself, one that the anmaglâhk held, as well. He saw so much of her in his cast that it was difficult for him to dislike her.

His gaze glided to hers and Léshil's clasped hands, his expression kept respectfully blank. Before, he had been disgusted by the idea of this woman bedding one of his own kind, even if he were only a half-blood; now, he felt nothing but detachment towards the arrangement. The ancestors treated Léshil like a pure-blood, so Sgäile suspected that if she and Léshil had, indeed, mated, they would be bound to each other forever.

A brief brush of sadness flickered across his mind, causing him to turn his eyes away from their clasped hands and frown at the fire. He could not comprehend why he would feel remorse because of their romantic situation. He knew that it was a foolish emotion and did not want to analyze it further, but as an anmaglâhk, he could not help but do so. He closed his eyes and considered over any reason for the odd emotion that had risen in him. His eyes flashed open when a tentative notion came to mind. _I do not care for her, _he snarled in his mind. _She is a rude woman without any known morals. She kills without hesitation and when she becomes dhampir..._ He was shocked that there was no conviction in his words, something even he could realize from hearing it in his mind; a tremble traveled through his body and he shifted, drawing his knees closer.

_Perhaps I do, _he conceded to himself, _because she has forced herself into my life. I have fought beside her and have traveled with her to uphold my guardianship. I did not need to go this far, though, but I did. And now that I think on it, I am beginning to suspect that it was not only Léshil who caused me to follow them on their journey, but Magiere, as well. _

"Sgäile." He raised his head at the soft murmur in the cave. The only sound before had been the crackling of the fire. He could see Magiere's dark, shuttered gaze in her pale face staring at him. "Come closer to the fire. It won't help your wound any if you stay in the cold." He caught a glimpse of concern cross her expression before she ducked her head, her loose hair fluttering against her cheeks. He obliged her, moving closer to the fire so that he could feel the warmth more prominently. "You intend to travel with us to Miiska?"

"Yes," he replied in a low voice. "Osha and I will travel from there to Bela and take a ship back into the Elven territories, as our people often stop there." She nodded, her eyes vacantly fixed on the fire. He thought back to her time on their voyage from the Elven territories and how restless she had been. Her agitation had increased from her dreams of their destination to a point where she had gone sleep walking in a blizzard. Now, she seemed completely at ease, although he was puzzled as to why she was still awake. He could see the faint shadows of exhaustion beneath her eyes, but she did not seem as if she were tired in the least.

"You and Osha should stay at Miiska for a night or two before traveling again," she suggested. "It isn't a long way to Bela, but after everything that has happened, I should think the rest will be welcome."

"That would be fine."

There was a pause in which neither of them spoke, both gazing at the fire. The flames lifted lightly into the air, waving back down to meet their base. The warmth emitting from the fire was pleasant in the cold of the mountains and would be even more comforting once Sgäile actually lay down to sleep. And even though his body was weak and desperate for sleep, his mind was too restless to allow his body its desire.

"Thank you, Sgäile," Magiere said quietly. "It was unnecessary for you to travel this far with us, but I am grateful that you did." The anmaglâhk raised his eyes from the fire to see that she was looking at him with an earnest, open expression. He offered a slight nod, lowering his chin slowly.

"You are welcome."

She released her falchion and slid down, cuddling against Leshil. Sgäile watched her close her eyes and allow herself to fall into a deep slumber. He continued to watch her for a few moments before glancing back at the opening of the cave and then fed the fire some animal chips, settling down near the fire for sleep to capture him.

_I am glad that I came, as well, _was his last, conscious thought before drifting to sleep.

_Finis_

--

DIS: This was basically just a random thing to get off my chest. I hope I kept them in character, with as little dialogue as there was. I do so love Sgäile... He was such a wonderful anmaglâhk. Brot'an was okay, too, but Sgäile was more lovable (probably because he's assumedly younger.) In any case, please leave me a review, telling me what you thought of it. Ciao!


End file.
